


Noah's Arc IN SPACE

by im_ashamed



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, a little world building for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_ashamed/pseuds/im_ashamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place sometime after ‘Dance Dance Revolution’ and before Yang’s singles round with Mercury. </p><p>Light, pine-y fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noah's Arc IN SPACE

Beacon is a surprisingly quiet campus on school nights. Probably something to do with 8 am classes that are actually trying to kill you. At least it means Juane gets to shower before bed and doesn’t have to deal with the nasty suspense of a full locker room. Will someone’s towel fall off? Will you accidentally get out of the shower at the exact same time as someone else? Will you happen to be there with one of those ‘it’s cool, we’re all guys here’ guys who are just letting it all hang out, making everything very not cool?

 

He’s surprised to see Neptune on one of the school balconies as he heads back to his room. He steps outside even though the night air and his wet hair make him feel like he is sticking his head in a refrigerator.

  
“Hey,” He says, “Stargazing?”

  
Neptune turns to Jaune and leans back on the balcony. “Thinking.”

  
Jaune joins him, but he faces out towards the edge of campus. There are magical barriers set up in some places, basic guardrails in others, but it still feels like you could walk right off the edge of the platform. The way the sky is below and above adds to the effect that the seemingly solid ground they stand on is actually wafer thin.

It’s a nice view, with the moon breaking into gigantic stars before them. 

  
“Well, here’s a thinker.” Jaune says, “Is it not gay if it’s on the moon?”

  
There is a pause before Neptune bursts into laughter. He has to clutch the rail and bend over a little before he can contain himself again.

  
He turns around so he and Jaune are facing the same way. “That’s like saying it’s not gay if you’re drunk. Or on a balcony on a floating school.”

  
Jaune glances at Neptune out of the corner of his eye, his body tensed to panic and make a fool out of him if that was flirting, but Neptune isn’t looking at him, so he decides it’s just a joke. Still, he answers seriously.

“No it’s not. It’s saying that when you remove something from it’s regular context it changes. I mean, on the moon no one cares if you are helping ‘rebuild and expand society’.” Jaune replies, quoting an old advertisement for communities that the government was trying to build out in the boonies. Ostensibly about buying land it the area, it had featured a very straight couple with several children. 

  
“When did you get all deep?” Neptune asks, a surprising lack of teasing to his voice.

  
Jaune shrugs. “My sisters liked to debate”-a very gentle word for arguments that often ended in chair throwing-“about stuff like that. I mean, if you have eight kids they won’t all turn out straight.”

  
There was silence, and Jaune wondered if Neptune was coming up with a retort. 

  
“Which ones, exactly, weren’t straight?” Neptune asks.

  
Jaune nearly slips over the edge of the balcony. He turns to look at Neptune and this time their eyes meet. They are three stories up, on a platform that hangs suspended in the sky. Between their distance from the ground, the quiet of the night, and the way the moonlight bounces off the white tiles beneath them, Jaune can almost believe they’re on the moon. He can almost believe that he could kiss Neptune and it wouldn’t matter. It wouldn’t be wrong, it wouldn’t change anything, it wouldn’t even be gay.

  
“There you are Jaune!”

  
They both jump, even though, technically, eye fucking usually counts as having done nothing wrong.

  
“Hey, Nora.” Jaune says with a weak smile.

  
“I thought it was weird that you weren’t in our room, cause you went to the shower before me, and I probably take longer to shower, and I wanted to remind you that Ren is making his world famous pancakes-or maybe they’re infamous, cause Pyrrha says they’re only famous in my world-but anyway you should go to bed soon ‘cause it’s first come first served, and if you sleep too late your share becomes my share!”

  
“You’re right, I should go. Goodnight, Neptune.” They aren’t a foot apart right now, and he could do something, in front of Nora and-knowing her mouth-everybody, but he’s scared. Pyrrha has taught him how to fight, but she can’t teach him to be brave, and even as he wishes that Neptune was a few inches closer, they just aren’t far away enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wish we knew if humans were trying to expand civilization or keep them contained within the established kingdoms(? Are they ruled by a king?), which would give us an idea of their feelings towards same-sex relationships.  
> Here I went with the idea that they are pro expansion due to the catacombs debacle.


End file.
